Foreign Destiny
by Jurei
Summary: AU Inspired by Disney's Mulan. Sakura must impersonate a soldier in the Chinese Army to save her father from certain death. Along with Kero, she must not only avoid suspicion but recapture the escaped Clow cards! How long will the deception last?...SS! Ch
1. Unwanted News and The Beginnings of a Wa...

*Jurei-chan: Konnyanya minna! Wai! I decided to start on this ficcy because the idea has been on my mind for a LONG LONG time! Also, here to co-author it is Jerry-kun! (Some of you might recognize him from reviews we have given to your ficcies) My utterly kawaii Taiwanese tomodachi has agreed to help me out on this one! Wai!

*Jerry-kun: ~blushes slightly~ well…um

*Jurei-chan: ~chuckles~ aww! Well, anyway, the story idea is (and yes, I'm including the full summary here because the space that FF.Net gives you is UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!) a CCS version of Mulan! Wai! And with Syaoran being from China and all, what other movie could be as appropriate? Also, Mulan is my MOST FAVOURITE DISNEY MOVIE EVER! (Hai, I'm still bitter towards Disney for not giving Osamu Tetsuka credit for "The Lion King") and at least in Mulan they had good music, characters, voice actors, and didn't try and pass off the story idea as their own! Mou! (hehe, DEFINITELY AU! As you can probably guess, AU fics are my favourite!)

*Jerry-kun: I'm here to help J-chan with all the technical stuff, like the disclaimer and whatnot. So here goes. Hehe, Jurei-chan doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Mulan, or anything else used in this fic (like song lyrics, etc) Instead, the owners are CLAMP, Kodansha, and Disney (or whoever else we're forgetting to credit!)

*Jurei-chan: Arigato Jerry-kun! Now, after those very depressing statements, I'm going to go practise my anime skills so that I too one day can become rich and famous, like CLAMP! (yeah, sure!) More like me going to talk to my other Otaku friends about Heero, Syaoran, Inu Yasha, Kazan, Yusuke, Hiei, and Karuma from Yu Yu Hakusho, and all my other favourite chara!

*Jerry-kun: ~sweatdrop~ mou, aren't I enough? And, after all, they're ANIME CHARA! You're never going to be able to find look-alikes in the real world!

*Jurei-chan: ~sigh~ As always, you're right. But who says a girl can't dream, ne? ~stares at full size picture of Syaoran with starry eyes~

*Jerry-kun: ~bigger sweatdrop~……okay…..let's just get on with the fic, ne?

And the title is…(well, we couldn't very well call it "Mulan" ne? So we needed another name)

Foreign Destiny

Inspired by Disney's "Mulan" (*Jurei-chan: INSPIRED! It WILL NOT be exactly the same!)

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction by Jurei-chan

Part #1 of 12

Unwanted News and The Beginnings of a War

********

Darkness covers the Great Wall of China as a solitary bird wings above the gigantic stone structure. All along the length of it, watchtowers stand in darkness and silence. The soldiers patrolling atop the wall guard with a sense of uneasiness that no amount of quiet can appease. It's dark and still…too still.

A Chinese soldier walks past the fifteenth tower, eyes searching the darkness around. Above, the hawk wheeling overhead dives suddenly, knocking his helmet off too the ground. Retrieving the segment of metal equipment, the soldier looks up to see the hawk soar up to the top of the tower, gripping a flag in its talons. He has barely moments to stand puzzledly before a whizzing sound is heared and an uncountable number of grappling hooks fly upwards, gripping onto the edge of the wall.

Uttering a cry of surprise, the soldier runs along the stone pathway, avoiding the grappling hooks and men, which are beginning to swarm over the edge. An entire army of invaders are now coming over the wall, their fur-clad bodies cluttering his vision in every direction. Finally reaching the ladder leading to the top of the watchtower, he barely manages to scramble up before the wooden construction is hacked to pieces by enemy weapons.

The soldier seizes a torch from the selection which lays in wait and prepares to light the signal fire, when the same hawk lets out a screech as high-pitched as the cry of a demon and flies high above the Chinese man. Mere moments after this, a gigantic dark figure vaults over the edge, landing on soundless feet. The soldier stares in horror as the man removes his fur hood to reveal a barbaric face with tangles black hair and yellow eyes, which mimic that of the hawk's perfectly.

Wasting no more time, the soldier throws the torch onto the waiting timbers, which light up almost immediately. Along the distance of the wall, similar fires can be seen lighting up in response to the signal.

The Chinese soldier looks at the giant man opposing him with defiant eyes. The hawk lands on the invader's shoulder, it's yellow orbs burning into that of the soldier. Despite this, the man makes no move to try and kill the warrior.

"Now all of China knows you are here," says the soldier, his stance that of challenge.

The barbaric fighter's mouth twists into a cruel and sardonic grin. In response, he only says one thing.

"Perfect."

********

The head general of the Chinese army walks into the Emperor's throne room, unannounced. There's no time for formalities. Bowing quickly to the monarch, he wastes to time with small words. "Your majesty," he says, head bowed, "there has been a breach at our northern borders. The invaders are on the move."

The scribe sitting next the Emperor stands up. "Impossible!" he states, "No one can pass the Great Wall!"

The general's head raises, looking the emperor directly in the eyes. "Xian Yu (yes, I changes the spelling, k?) is leading them."

The Emperor nods slowly, thinking the information over.

The general stands up. "I will have my forces surround the palace immediately-"

"No." the Emperor cuts in firmly, "I will not barricade myself in my palace while my people die. Go. Have a message sent to every village. We need to start gathering a larger force in order to deter the Huns."

The general nods. The Emperor then turns to the scribe. "Chi Fu," he says, motioning with his hand. The scribe approaches anxiously, yet with slight anticipation.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asks.

"See to it that the message is written and delivered to the villages. And I mean every village in China, understand? A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can make all the difference between victory and defeat." he says, his voice surprisingly calm and serene.

Chi Fu bows, his face filled with pride. This is definitely an important task.

The general then leaves the room, followed by the scribe. The Emperor then walks slowly towards a window, looking out on the garden and the full moon outside. "Such a peaceful night," he says quietly, "It is almost impossible to believe that a night such as this is the beginning of a war."

********

A girl with long auburn hair and bright green eyes walked slowly through the garden and finally sat next to the water. She stared at her reflection with tearful eyes. Why did she always have to ruin things for her family?

Kinomoto Sakura's family had moved to China when she was very young. They had originally come from Japan, but had been allowed to stay in China as a reward for her father's bravery in a past war. Their home was built in the traditional Chinese style, except for the one thing that Sakura's mother had brought with her from her native Japan; a Sakura tree. Cherry blossoms were here favourite flower, so she carefully planted the tree in their garden. It was Sakura's favourite flower too; she liked to think that she had been named after such a pretty blossom.

A while later, another figure came and sat beside her. The dispirited girl looked up to meet the kind gaze of her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. She quickly looked away, shamefaced. After what had happened at the matchmaker's that morning, she didn't think she could really face him. 

~*_Flashback*~_

Sakura stood infront of the matchmaker's hut along with several other girls. A couple were her good friends. She reached up to touch her cherryblossom comb her father had given her earlier anxiously. She didn't have a very good feeling about this.

"Well, today's the day!" whispered Tomoyo nervously. Sakura nodded.

"You don't have as much to be nervous about as me," she said, "You're one of the prettiest people I know. Any guy would love to marry you. I'll be lucky if anyone even considers me."

Tomoyo Daidouji was also from Japan. She had been Sakura's best friend for as long as they could remember. Her father had served in the army along with Sakura's father, but had died later from a serious injury. Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi, now lived with Sakura's family. Sonomi and Nadeshiko were best friends since their childhood, just like their daughters. 

"That's not true!" Tomoyo said fiercely, "Sakura-chan, you're _very_ pretty! And Kawaii! Don't think so badly of yourself!"

"Tomoyo-chan's right!" came another voice. A pretty girl with long black hair stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. Her name was Li Meiling. She was one of Sakura's few Chinese friends, because most Chinese looked down on Japanese people. She was such good friends with Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko that she had even adopted the habit of adding "chan" to the ends of their names, like the rest of them did.

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko smiled in agreement. They were all waiting for the matchmaker too, but weren't there to have their marriages arranged. Chiharu already had a boyfriend who she loved dearly, as did Rika. Naoko didn't plan on getting married, and her family was one of the few in China who didn't mind either way. 

Sakura smiled. "Arigato minna-san," she said, "I wish you good luck!"

"You too!" answered Tomoyo, but went quiet as the matchmaker stepped out of the hut. She was a heavy woman with a scowl on her face and mid-length black hair. Taking out a scroll, she looked it over quickly before calling out a random name.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

"Present!" called Sakura, lifting her hand in the air.

The matchmaker scowled deeper and she scribbled something down on her list. "Speaking out of turn…"

"Oops," the Japanese girl smacked her forehead. It didn't look like things would turn out very well from the very beginning. 

********

Tomoyo and Meiling watched the hut worriedly. Sakura had been in there an awfully long time. Too long, if they knew their friend well...

Suddenly, a loud screech could be heared, along with cries of "Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" then, a long stream of curses. The two looked at each other, expressions identical. It didn't sound good. The doors to the hut burst open without warning and Sakura scrambled out, followed by an angry looking woman who could barely be recognized as the matchmaker. Well, she did look pretty singed and wet. Her make-up was running, and her clothes and hair were a mess.

"You little Japanese wench!" she screamed at a cowering Sakura, "No man would ever want a clumsy, foolish girl like you! I tell you, you will _never_ bring your family honour! Out of my sight!"

Sakura looked as if she was going to cry, but quickly made her way over to her horse and rode away as quickly as she could. Nadeshiko looked sad, but also like she could have killed the matchmaker then and there for saying those things about her daughter. Sonomi held her back and tried to calm her down, like Tomoyo was trying to do with Meiling.

"Calm down, Meiling-chan! I want to kill her too, but this isn't a good time!" she said desperately, trying to hold on to the enraged Chinese girl.

Meiling was just about to oblige when a girl who had been waiting with them smiled nastily. "Well, I guess it's good they got rid of the Japanese trash first," she said in a snobby voice. Another girl nodded in agreement.

Before Meiling could pounce on the girl, Tomoyo was already there. The girl looked utterly shocked, but then tried to defend herself from the ruthless clawing her face was receiving. As soon as her shock wore off as well, the Chinese girl dived in too. Soon, all the girls were engaged in the fray of twisting, clawing bodies.

__

~*End Flashback*~

Fujitaka set down his walking stick on the grass next to the stone bench on which he sat. His old war injury was always a bother, and the stick was his support. Looking down at his daughter with a kind expression, he smiled softly.

"Hmm…what beautiful cherry blossoms we have this year," he sighed casually, gesturing up at the tree.

He knew Sakura was feeling very bad about what had happened at the matchmakers, but he understood that it wasn't her fault. She was presently at that clumsy stage in her life, but he knew she would one day grow out of it. Like she would one day leave him and get married to someone she cared deeply about. It would turn out that way now, because a matchmaker was out.

Sakura looked down at her hands.

"But look," said Fujitaka, picking up his daughter's cherryblossom comb and tucking it gently into her hair, "one of them is late. And when it blooms, it will definitely be the most beautiful of all." 

Sakura looked up, smiling at her father. He always did know how to make her feel better.

"Now, don't look so glum Sakura-san," he said, lifting her chin higher with his fingers, "maybe we should send a letter to your brother back in Japan. He must be getting worried about you. You wouldn't want to make him sad, ne?"

Sakura grimaced. "Touya? I think you must be mistaken, 'Tou-san. He couldn't care less about what happens to me."

Fujitaka shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You know- ahh! Tomoyo-san! Meiling-san! How nice to see you here!"

The two greeted him politely before bouncing over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Guess what!"

"Nan desu ka?" she asked. They looked very excited.

"We didn't get matches either! All the girls got sent home, because there was a fight!" said Meiling, hugging her friend with a huge grin, "I don't have to get stuck with some ugly jerk that I care nothing for!"

Sakura looked worried. "Why was there a fight?" she asked, "Did I cause it?"

"Eheh…um…iie, Sakura-chan. It had nothing to do with you!" answered Tomoyo, slightly nervous while crossing her fingers behind her back, "One of the other girls insulted Meiling, and then someone else. Before you knew it, there was mayhem." (*Jurei-chan: If you didn't already know, Tomoyo-chan's a pretty good liar, and Sakura is kinda dense)

The cherryblossom nodded slowly in understanding. Before anyone could say anything else, however, a loud drumbeat could be heard. It seemed to come from the street outside.

Fujitaka's face lost its smile. "Stay here," he warned the girls before heading out to the gate. The three looked at each other before heading to the wall and climbing it to see the scene outside.

A party of five white horses rode up to stop directly infront of the house. Neighbours could be seen looking out of their gates too, all curious as well. One of the men pulled out a scroll and began to read in a loud voice so everyone could hear.

"BY ORDER OF THE EMPEROR, ALL FAMILIES MUST SEND ONE MAN INTO THE SERVICE OF THE CHINESE ARMY. IF ONE IS TOO OLD TO SERVE, ANOTHER MAN OF THE FAMILY MAY BE SENT IN THEIR PLACE!" announced the Herald. 

All the people in the audience gasped in shock. This could only mean that China was at war once again. The royal scribe seated astride another horse had a pompous expression of importance on his thin, unattractive face as a list of family names was unrolled and called out, one by one.

"…the Chen family," called one of the messengers, and a young man stepped forward to accept the scroll of enrollment offered to him. 

Things continued in this manner, with men of different ages answering the calls. Many families looked grief-stricken when a particularly young man would step forward. Finally, the horrible moment came.

"…the Yu family…the Tao family…the Kinomoto family…"

Sakura gasped. Fujitaka handed Nadeshiko his walking staff, striding forward slowly and with a slight limp. Even so, he still looked noble and courageous.

Just as the messenger was about to hand him the document, a figure ran infront of him. Sakura stood with her arms outstretched as if shielding her father. "Onegai, sir, my father has already served. Please-"

The scribe cut her off. "A decree is a decree!" he announced shrilly, looking down at the Japanese girl with contempt, "All must comply!" He then turned to Fujitaka. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue."

Sakura looked at her father sadly as he turned his head away. "Sakura, you dishonour me…" he said quietly.

The messenger handed Fujitaka the scroll as Sakura stood nearby, stunned by her father's words. "Enrollment is in two days at the Tung Shao camp," he said, looking the older man directly in the eye. Fujitaka nodded in understanding.

The heralds and the scribe continued to call out family names as the Japanese man walked stoically back to the house, declining the walking stick offered back to him by his wife. Sakura walked slowly, head bowed. Not even the comforting hug from her friends helped to lighten her depressed mood.

********

Dinner that evening was unusually quiet. Everyone concentrated on their bowls of Ramen, not exchanging any words between each other. Sakura poured tea silently, still depressed by her father's words and the announcement that had started everything for her. As she glanced about the table, she noticed that everyone was purposely avoiding her eyes. Even Tomoyo and Meiling (who had stayed for dinner) looked down without saying anything.

Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up suddenly, slamming her cup down on the table hard. "It isn't fair!" she said adamantly, looking directly at her father, "You shouldn't have to go! You've already served the Emperor!"

Fujitaka continued to eat calmly. "I am willing to serve my country and preserve my honour," he said, his voice deceptively calm.

"So you would die for honour?" asked Sakura, eyes blazing. She couldn't believe that her usually kind, caring father was being so unreasonable.

"I must defend my family. I know my place, now I think it was time you learned yours," he answered.

Sakura as if he had physically hit her. Everyone else watched in shock as, eyes tearing slightly, she turned around and ran out of the room.

Running as fast as she could, she passed the shrine built to honour their ancestors and didn't stop until she reached the statue of Yue, the most powerful of their family guardians. Collapsing at the base, she began to sob uncontrollably.

The night sky darkened as black clouds blocked out the moon and stars. Soon, it began to rain. The drops fell gently at first, then with more intensity as the small shower became a full-fledged storm. Sakura was completely soaked through in a few moments, but she didn't go back inside to seek shelter. Instead, she remained outside with her head buried in her arms.

Inside the house, the silhouettes of her mother and father could be seen by the light of a lantern. They seemed to talk for a while, before resolving in an argument. Finally, Nadeshiko could be seen to blow out the light and the house was in total darkness.

Sakura looked up at the sky with an exression of helplessness. She wanted to find a way of saving her father so badly, even if he didn't wish to be saved…

Suddenly, a new determination rushed through her. She knew what she had to do. It was risky, and the penalty was death if she was discovered…but she would be saving her father…

Not even feeling the rain, the young Japanese girl walked quickly to the ancestral shrine and lit a stick of incense. Bowing respectfully, she said a last goodbye and prayed for luck in her endeavor. Everything seemed to pass in a blur as she went to her father's bedroom and took the enrollment order from beside his pillow, leaving her cherry blossom comb in it's stead. Then she made her way without hesitation towards her father's practicing room. A few moments later, the cabinet that had held his armour and sword was empty and a fully dressed warrior stood before the doors.

As she walked to the stable in order to get her horse, she thought through her plan once again. Since she was so obviously feminine, she would have to wear her helmet at all times while around the men of the army, lest they discovered her identity. That would take some doing, but there was no way she would give up now. It was just impossible.

Obviously, Clow was more than slightly surprised when an unfamiliar youth came up to him and began to get the saddle and bridle from where it hung on the stable wall. Sakura managed to calm him before he made too much noise, however, and when he noticed that she was the one about to mount, he relaxed. 

Moments later, a warrior mounted on a coal black horse burst through the gates of the Kinomoto home and galloped away into the rain and raging storm.

********

Tomoyo awoke with a start. Something had awakened her, and there was a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Getting up hurriedly, she passed by Meiling who was also awake and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What is is, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked sleepily as the Japanese girl rushed out of the room and towards Sakura's sleeping chamber. Tomoyo's worst fears here confirmed when the bed was completely empty and unused.

"…Ohno…" she gasped in dismay as Meiling reached her, confusion etched on her features.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, and Sonomi were aroused by the frantic sound of the girls running by and to the outer garden. Sakura's father got up quickly, gripping his walking stick. He was about to follow the girls when he noticed that his enrollment scroll was gone…and a cherry blossom comb lay in it's place. The same comb he had given Sakura the day before…

He limped with the desperation of a drowning man to the garden. There, he found Tomoyo and Meiling standing in the rain, gazing helplessly at the sight of the main doors of the outer wall swinging back and forth in the rain. Fujitaka collapsed to the ground, his face showing great dispair. It was obvious what Sakura had done, and he also knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it, because he knew what would happen if he went after her…

"We must stop her!" cried Nadeshiko desperately, wrapping her arms around the form that was her husband, "She could be killed!"

"If we reveal her, she will be," he said in a strained voice.

Tomoyo and Meiling watched with great sadness. They knew what it meant for Sakura's family, and were tremendously worried about their friend. The Japanese girl embraced her Chinese friend, who was sobbing silently.

"Onegai, Kami-sama…Clow Reed-sama…watch over Sakura-chan for me…" she whispered silently.

********

^^*Jurei-chan: Well minna-san, that's all for this chapter! How was it for the beginning? ONEGAI ONEGAI, ONEGAI, ONEGAI REVIEW! It takes a few seconds, and it really makes my day! I like to know if anyone's even reading…

*Jerry-kun: Of course someone's reading, J-chan! It can't be all THAT bad…

*Jurei-chan: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. As you can probably tell, this will be an S+S!

****

J&J Notes
    
    ~ Clow Reed is an ancestor of the Li family, but is a well known and respected figure of magic by everyone. He is one of the favourites of the Kinomoto family to pray to.

~The Clow Cards will be a pretty big part of this (told you it was different than Mulan!) and Kero will come into the fic later on. Yue might too.

~We couldn't think of anything else to name Sakura's horse, so Clow was what we came up with (maybe cause the Kinomotos admire Clow Reed so much?) If anyone has a more fitting name, include it in your review! Wai!

~Chapters for this probably won't come out very fast, because Jurei-chan is also busy with "The Tournament" and Jerry-kun isn't always available.

****

Soundtrack of the chapter: (Songs we listened to)

~We Are One (Offspring) _From "The Tournament" sound choice_

~All I Want (Offspring)

~Too Much of Heaven (Eiffel 65)

~My Console (Eiffel 65)

~Halcyon+on+on (Orbital) _from the Mortal Kombat I soundtrack and "The Tournament" sound choice_

~Proximus (Mauro Picotto) _From "The Tournament" sound choice_

~Keep Hope Alive (Crystal Method) _From "The Tournament" sound choice_


	2. New Companions and The Disasterous First...

*Jurei-chan: WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO! Wai!

*Jerry-kun: Hai! We've finally decided to get up off our lazy bums and continue to write. Well, I've been busy, but I dono about Jurei-chan there…

*Jurei-chan: MOU! Yeah, right! I've been slaving away on "The Tournament" and also finishing all those projects assigned by the freaking teachers at my school…

*Jerry-kun: ~sweatdrop~ well…

*Jurei-chan: ~to herself~ Those darn teachers…even when they're on strike, they find a way to get you! Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! But first, some notes!

*Jerry-kun: NOW look who's supporting education! Fanfics are supposed to be FUN, remember?

*Jurei-chan: ~slaps him in the back of the head~ You baka! Not THOSE kinds of notes!

****

*Notes*

~For those who think this is following the Mulan movie too closely, that's only for the first chapter. It will, in truth, be quite different (except for scenes which I or Jerry believe to be powerful enough to convey, like the Great Wall of China part at the beginning) in fact, the ending might even be completely changed! 

~The Clow Cards will be a pretty big part of this! You'll see how!

~Some poetic licenses will be used. Onegai, don't review telling us that it's wrong!

~The General is NOT Syaoran's father, though he is close to him in a separate way. He was the one to train Syaoran since the kawaii Chibi Ookami was very young. (No Wei in this story!) 

~If anyone can come up with a better name for Sakura's horse, would you PLEASE include it in your review? Clow was really a last-minute choice

****

Arigatos: to Sakurabunnie, Jaid Skywalker, Seiya, Silver, Little Blossom, tj, arcticflames, Manda-chan, Kaijuu784, Mirror Lover, Michelle, Kirei Blossom, Nanashi1, Sakura-Chan, Fuyu no Iki, and White Mist Wolf! Wai! Arigato for reviewing, and we're glad you like it!

****

Disclaimer: Jurei-chan and Jerry-kun do not in any way own Cardcaptor Sakura, Mulan, or anything else that might be used in this fic not of their own invention. The lucky owners are instead CLAMP, Disney, the ancient people of China (and the REAL Fa Mulan if she did really exist) and all the other companies who we're forgetting. Now, please, someone fix the coffee machine! *00*

Now! To CHAPTER TWO!

****

Foreign Destiny 

Inspired by Disney's "Mulan"

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Jurei-chan & Jerry-kun

Part #2 of 12

New Companions and The Disastrous First Day

__

"Onegai, Kami-sama, Clow Reed-sama…watch over Sakura-chan for me..."

Tomoyo's whisper went completely unnoticed by the people of the Kinomoto family and their friends, but that wasn't necessarily the case all around.

In the Ancestral Shrine, the darkness seemed to become deeper, and a thick mist curled in between the stone slabs that dominated the area. Without warning, the Kanji on all the tablets began to glow with a strange blue shade. The colour then seemed to change in each case. One massive stone in particular emanated strongly, its colour a deep soothing blue.

A figure materialized from the mist that gathered around the slab. He was tall and had a kind face, with dark blue hair and glasses. He was dressed in robes that were even ancient at that time. Around him, the dark blue aura flared brightly before receding into a dull glow.

Extending his hands out before him, he spoke in a quiet, yet commanding tone. As with his robes, the language was ancient. There was a golden glow, and a red book with the words "The Clow" emblazoned on the cover appeared. It hovered above his palms for a moment, before it finally came to rest safely within his grasp. At last he spoke in the dialect of the times.

"Awaken Cerberus, guardian of the seal. Your powers are needed."

To his surprise, and slight annoyance, nothing happened. He tried once again.

"Cerberus, creature of the Clow, awaken!"

Still nothing. Clow Reed (if you are kinda slower than the rest and didn't get that yet, k?) sighed deeply in frustration. It seemed that he had clearly made some errors in the design to the guardian beast. If he was only a little easier to wake up, maybe the present situation could have been avoided.

"Cerberus, WAKE UP!" he cried finally, his voice changed completely from the gentle one he had used before.

"Wha-yawn- okay…okay…I'm awake! Oh! Um…Konnyanyaichiwa, Clow-san? What is it?" came a rather high-pitched reply.

Clow shook his head slowly. It was a mistake to have left the Clow Book in Osaka for even that small length of time. Not only had the guardian's powers dwindled significantly, but his sleeping hours had increased substantially as well.

"Cerberus, you must be more alert," he said, "it is because of your-er-difficulty that the Cards escaped in the first place!"

There was a flash of golden-yellow light, and a small form emerged from the cover of the Book. The creature had small white wings and large ears. He looked for all the world like a floating yellow bear. Kero looked up at Clow Reed before answering, while thinking, 'I guess he's still angry about that little accident…'

"Hai, hai, and I've already said I'm sorry. There isn't much I can do, you know, as I was removed from the circle of guardians…" he said, looking up at Clow Reed with a forlorn expression that almost made the magician laugh out loud.

Clow absentmindedly summoned his wand as he proceeded to answer. "That's where you're wrong," he said, "I have, in fact, discovered a strange new twist of events that will interest you greatly. My daughter of the present has run away to save half of my present reincarnation from military duty, and is currently heading towards the Tung Shao base camp. I will be sending Yue after her, but not in order to stop her. You see, it is her destiny to venture out and retrieve the Clow Cards."

Cerberus looked at Clow with his mouth hanging open.

"You mean…" he finally managed.

"Yes. Kinomoto Sakura is the destined Mistress of the Clow Cards. It is up Yue to help her in capturing them and keep her identity secret from all who might endanger her future. You shall awaken Yue, who will aid her until all the cards have been recaptured, as it will be safer for her. He will approach, hidden until the moment when she fulfills her destiny."

Kero was flying back and forth anxiously, raising his small paws in the air excitedly. "So the Clow Cards are here, in China?" he asked, while thinking, 'Also, if I manage to make her a war hero, not only will they be recaptured but-'

Clow looked stern. "Yue is to aid her in the recapturing-no more. You cannot be trusted in this matter...not after that incident... You shall merely awaken Yue and give him the cards that did not escape. Also, I warn you. My descendant is at the base camp, so he must use the utmost caution. My descendant is a very strong both physically and magically, and is also very intelligent. His destiny also seems to hold some strange connection with Sakura's, but it seems to be hidden from me."

Kero nodded his small head in understanding, but not without disappointment at being shafted from the line of duty. "I promise, I won't let you down, Clow-san. But-what's your descendant's name?"

"Li. Li Syaoran," answered Clow Reed, his expression softening. What he had said before wasn't completely true-he had a pretty strong feeling of what awaited Sakura and his descendant in the future, but it was not for Kero to know.

"Yue's false form will be someone she least expects, but he will constantly be near. Now, go and Awaken him, Cerberus."

"Hai, Clow-san."

The little guardian was obviously disappointed. He flew at a medium pace while exiting the shrine and heading towards the statue on Yue in the centre of the pond. It wasn't his fault the Clow Cards had escaped…why did he keep getting punished for it? Wasn't it enough that he was confined to his false form until they were returned to the book?

Clow smiled softly as he watched the little yellow creature. This would definitely be interesting…

********

Kero sighed loudly as he approached the statue. Luckily, the whole Kinomoto family was still at the front gate of the house, or they would have seen a sight that might just have sent them all into cardiac arrest. It wasn't every day you saw a floating winged bear and a tall, longhaired angel-type creature converse in the middle of your Koi pond.

Turning to look at the statue, he gave an angry scowl. "Always! It's always Yue, Yue, Yue! _He _never does anything wrong, _he's_ the pride of magical creation! Why can't Clow-san give me another chance? Is that too much to ask for?"

Sighing again, he closed his eyes and summoned the Clow Book to him. From inside, he took out one of the three cards remaining from his little…mistake.

"Sleep, reverse your effects and Awaken the guardian, Yue!" he chanted while placing both paws in the face of the card. Unfortunately, the card didn't seem to want to obey.

"Argg! Why? This just isn't my day…" sighed Kero, channeling once again. This time, the Sleep obeyed but seemed to do it very grudgingly. The small pixie-creature hovered over the statue and flew in a slow, circular motion. It touched the two eyes carefully with each hand, then returned to its card form.

"Yue, Clow-san needs you…" Kero said, his voice grumpy.

The statue remained where it was, eyes closed. Kero grumbled about lazy guardians who couldn't do an honest day's work for a change and always got all the attention, then flew up to the statue's face.

"Yue! Wake up! You have to go help the Clow mistress now!" he repeated, his voice louder and more unhappy.

Still, Yue didn't respond. Kero glared even more darkly and eventually took to slapping the face for two reasons: One, Yue needed to wake up and Two, it felt good to vent his anger like that.

Finally, the little creature leaned against the head, tired from his workout. Nothing seemed to help. Suddenly, however, a loud crumbling noise could be heared above his complaining.

'Uhoh, this can't be good…'

The entire head began to lean at a crazy angle from the neck and shoulders. Kero tried to hold it up desperately, but it proved to be too heavy and fell to the ground with a sickening smash.

'Oh no, ohhh, no, this isn't good. I'm going to be in sooooo much trouble…' the little creature thought, looking at the stone in panic, 'What will Clow-san say-'

"Yue! Have you awakened?" came Clow Reed's voice, cutting off Kero's thoughts.

He panicked. "What am I going to do? What am I going to _do_?' he thought, desperately trying to think of a plan.

"Yue? Are you-"

"Hai, master, I have Awakened," came a cold voice.

Yue appeared, the slight wind blowing his hair in strange and fanciful pattern. Clow smiled.

Go and aid the soon-to-be Cardmistress in her quest, though do not let her know your true identity as the judge. Only say to be one of the guardians of the Clow. Now go, before it is too late."

"Hai, I will fulfill your task. I shall return as quickly as I can," said Yue, turning away. He then turned around and flew up into the air, away from the Kinomoto home. Clow looked pleased as he turned away from the window. This would definitely prove to be interesting.

Kero sighed. It looked like he would be off the hook for now, but only until Clow decided to check up on the Cardmistress. Picking up the Illusion Card from the ground, he placed it back in the book and sat down on the ground at the feet of the ruined statue. (which luckily was not in the view of the window)

"Well, I really can't think of anything to do now…" he said out loud to himself, "I suppose this is why Clow-san didn't want to give me another chance. I might have just botched it, like this one…"

Then, a thought hit him. He stood up, completely rigid. What if…

Once again, a smile spread across Kero's face. "I'll just go help her instead! I mean, I was the guardian for a long time, I know what to do! If I can help her, _and_ make her a war hero, Clow-san will be happy to re-instate me! Now_ that's_ the master plan!"

Quickly as possible, the small creature began to fly north, in the direction of the Tung Shao camp. He was quite sure that was where Sakura would already be, with a night's head start already and everything…

"I just hope I'm not getting in over my head…" he said quietly, not knowing how true this was going to be.

********

Sakura looked at the base camp through the screen of foliage that hid her from view. Now that she was actually here, her scheme didn't seem like such a good idea after all. In fact, she had been sitting there since dawn, trying to work up the courage to walk into the throng. Now, it was well into the morning, and she still hadn't stepped even one foot nearer than before. It wasn't that she was lacking in bravery or anything, but she was starting to doubt her ability to act like a guy and be able to fool everyone as well.

Suddenly, she heared a rustling coming from the bushes behind her. She turned to look, startled out of her thoughts and fearing the worst. The noise became louder, almost to the point where the source could be a full-grown man...

That was enough to send Sakura out from the trees in a dead run. It would definitely look more suspicious if a soldier was hidden in the woods, alone, and without an explainable reason. At least out in the centre of the camp, she had a bigger chance of escaping discovery.

"Phooey!" said Kero, finally managing to untangle himself from the accursed branches, "Now I'm going to have to find her in there while staying out of sight and keeping it from looking suspicious too…"

He sighed, pulling out the illusion card once again. "Illusion, create the image of an inconspicuous soldier to hide my identity," he commanded quietly.

There was a flash, and then a swirl of strange magic design. Kero looked down at himself to see…an ant.

"No! Iie, you dumb card! Are you crazy? I'll get trampled!"

There was another flash, and the little creature now saw…nothing.

"Well, I guess this is even better! Arigato!" he said, flying into the crowd. No one saw anything as he flew, but there was also the added disadvantage of people moving just as he was about to avoid them. Many people went home or to sleep that day, wondering if they were going crazy because they could have sworn that something hit them smack in the face, when in truth there was nothing there…

'I think I'm going to have a talk with these cards when I get a moment…' thought Kero angrily, 'It seems they like to make me suffer…'

Sakura walked through the throng, unaware of being followed by an invisible floating teddy bear, as well as her destiny…

******** 

Syaoran bit off a yawn as he watched the Emperor's Head Scribe and Head General discuss military issues. It wasn't as if he didn't feel strongly towards his duty or anything, but sometimes…well, let's just say that the Imperial Scribe Chi Fu had a way of putting anyone off anything.

Strangely, the young man found his mind wandering to other matters, such as what he was leaving behind. Meiling…just the thought of his cousin was enough to send shivers down his spine. Luckily, the Li clan Elders had broken off the engagement a little while back, leaving both young people much happier. When she was younger, Meiling had looked forward to their marriage and followed the poor boy everywhere, even when he wished to be alone. Over time, however, she had realized that her future wasn't with him and had grown to care for someone else. Had the engagement not been broken off, Syaoran might have been driven to try something drastic in this war…

He sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could throw tradition out the window and do something the way _he_ wished. _Without_ having to consult a million people first. While his mind was wandering, he might as well dream up his ideal girl. Someone different, with their own ideas and a dash of spirit, maybe…some courage too…maybe green eyes, seeing as green was his favourite colour…he jerked back to reality and reprimanded himself. How could he allow his thoughts to drift like that? He was supposed to be one of the most promising young warriors in China, and a member of the great and powerful Li clan, descendants of Clow Reed! If the present leader were to die (and Kami forbid that would happen) he would be forced to take control of the clan as the new leader!

Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind. It had been brief, but so detailed and clear that he felt himself almost breathless from the shock. It was almost as if an electric bolt of energy had struck him along with the mental image. A young woman with bright green eyes and honey-auburn hair, dressed in the armor of a soldier…

He shook his head. That was where thinking like he had permitted himself to drift into led; strange mental hallucinations of women in armor, foreign women to be exact. No good could come from it. Syaoran cleared his mind as best he could and tuned into the conversation between the General and Chi Fu.

"But, General Zhang-"

"It will be taken care of, Chi Fu," General Zhang interrupted, "Xiao Lang will be in charge of training the new recruits. He is more than qualified for the position, and has an advanced knowledge of both training techniques and Military strategies and tactics. As captain, he is by far the best man for the job. In light of the shortage…"

Syaoran found himself staring in disbelief. Him? A Captain? It was just too good to be true. Also, he could see the obvious shock on Chi Fu's face and was thoroughly pleased by the reaction.

"General, are you certain this is wise…" the Scribe began, but was cut off once again.

"There will be no arguments on the matter," said the General dryly, "I will go ahead with the army while Xiao Lang stays here and trains the recruits. When they have completed their basic training, you shall join me in the Wu Sheng pass. Chi Fu shall remain here and write a detailed report of your progress."

General Zhang stood up and made for the entrance of the tent. The Emperor's Scribe took the opportunity to give the newest Captain a nasty look.

"And I_ won't _leave anything out," he informed spitefully before following the other man out of the tent.

Syaoran stood in shock for a little while longer before exiting the tent and going to bid the General farewell. The older man mounted his muscular white warhorse and saluted the younger warrior, showing him to be of almost equal rank. Then, with the signal from the General, the entire brigade galloped out of the base camp in a matter of seconds.

"Farewell," whispered the young man quietly, "I won't let you down…"

********

Sakura stood in the line, almost shaking with apprehension. This _really_ didn't sound like a good idea anymore. With each passing moment, she began to doubt herself more and more, until it was all she could do to keep herself from running out of the camp and into the woods.

'Breath…take _deep_ breaths…Okay, now talk roughly…yeah…I can do this…' she chanted mentally, 'If I can-'

"Name and application scroll!" came a loud and commanding voice, cutting through her mantra.

"Umm…"

She froze. Her application scroll was no problem, but a name…

"Did you or didn't you hear me?" asked the man roughly, "State your name and hand in your application scroll!"

Handing the scroll, Sakura racked her brains for a name. On a normal occasion, thinking up a Japanese male name would have been less of a problem, but her nervousness was affecting her. By the look of the gruff soldier, what patience he had was wearing thin.

"STATE YOUR NAME, RECRUIT!" he yelled, startling the young woman. Strangely, it was enough to shock Sakura into blurting out the first name that came to mind.

"T-Touya," she said shakily, then steadied herself to answer in a firmer tone, "Kinomoto Touya."

"Kinomoto?" asked a random soldier out of the line, "Fujitaka's son?"

All around, people started to whisper. Here and there, Sakura could catch an odd "War hero" and "Japan…soldier…yeah, very unusual…". Someone next to her said in a quiet undertone, "I thought Kinomoto Touya was still in Japan…"

The last comment was from a youth that couldn't have been much older than her. He had dark blue hair and deep blue eyes with glasses, as well as a calm and collected manner. In fact, Sakura doubted very much that he would have been very different, even in the middle of the battlefield. He turned to her, smiling softly.

"I'm Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said, offering his hand. She took it and tried to illustrate a stronger grip than her own.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am," she offered. He nodded, while thinking, 'Yes. I'm quite sure I know who you are…'

"Will you people budge up?" came a voice from behind, "The scroll might disintegrate before I hand it in at this pace!"

A second voice cut in, one that sounded awfully familiar to Sakura. "Did you know that scrolls were invented back in the Ling dynasty where-"

"Shut up, Yamazaki!" the first voice interrupted, "and STOP LYING!"

On a normal occasion, the young woman would have been happy to see someone she knew, but in this case, Yamazaki would know in an instant that she wasn't her brother. Slipping out of the line quickly, she managed to vacate the area before he had a chance to see her from the front.

She jogged slowly and casually, until she was well away and around the corner of a tent. She leaned back carefully, taking a few deep breaths in relief. That was too close…

She took off the helmet and wiped her forehead. This was definitely going to hard, what with people she knew in the squad…she'd have to watch her step constantly. Therefore, she jumped about four feet in the air when a firm voice spoke, quite near to her. "What are you doing here, girl?"

She turned slowly, meeting a strong and cold gaze. In front of her was a young man with amber brown eyes and chestnut-colored hair, which was oddly messy for a soldier. He was taller than her, and the effect was not something that she had wished to happen. Oddly enough, though, she was able to come up with an excuse easily.

"Umm…I'm here to find my brother," she said quietly, her gaze fixed to his face, "Kinomoto Touya. He said to wear armor, so that the other soldiers wouldn't notice me. I need to give him something."

Syaoran studied the girl in front of him with the least amount of movement. She had honey-auburn hair and incredibly green eyes, which were presently wide with apprehension. For a moment, he was puzzled as to why, but then realized that it was his intimidating attitude. Though he hated to admit it, she was pretty enough, but definitely not Chinese.

"Well, find him quickly and then leave the camp," he said sharply, no hint of warmth in his voice, "This isn't a place for women."

With those last words, he turned around and walked away. Sakura stared after him, thinking how strange it was that he had chosen that statement, when in fact her intentions were to stay…'

"There –gasp- you… -wheeze- -pant pant- …are…"

She whirled around, afraid that someone else had discovered her identity, but saw no one there. In reply to her puzzled expression, she heared an audible sigh of exasperation and a grunt. "Illusion, return!" came the voice, and a yellow floating creature with a golden yellow body and white wings appeared before her, obviously short of breath.

"Uhhhh…"

Kero sweatdropped at her reaction. Sure, any other person would have probably freaked out at seeing something like him, but her reaction of puzzled confusion wasn't exactly better.

"I am Cerberus, guardian beast of the seal. I have been sent by Clow Reed to aid you in your quest…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"A…talking…bear?"

Kero fell over. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING!? I AM CERBERUS, GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE-"

Sakura quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhh! Keep it down or someone will-"

"Hey! I'm positive I heared something over here! But there wasn't anything there! Maybe…"

"Oh, great!" hissed Sakura, "Someone heared you! This is definitely going to interfere with my whole 'Staying inconspicuous' idea…"

"In here!" said Kero quickly, gesturing to the tent.

The two ducked in just in time before Yamazaki, Eriol, and a third young man walked by. They were talking to each other, and it appeared that the third guy was arguing with Yamazaki. Much to Sakura's relief, they passed by quickly and were gone before they observed the area in too much detail.

She and Kero both sighed. That was even closer…

"So, I take it that you're Kinomoto Sakura, ne? Clow Reed-san told me about you!" said Kero in his usual energetic voice. Sakura looked at him with a frown and warned him to quiet his voice down.

"Ooops! Hehe, well, anyway, I was sent to help you!" the little guardian beast whispered, "You have a very interesting destiny…"

She looked at him, face reflecting more interest. "You have a way to help me pull this off?" she asked, sounding excited. At this point, she was pretty much desperate.

Kero nodded. "But…" he added, "…It isn't just a simple plan. It'll take a solemn promise from you."

Sakura nodded. "Hai! At this point, I'm willing to try anything…"

"Then stand back a little," said Kero, beginning to glow a faint gold colour.

She obeyed. The little guardian beast closed his eyes, the glow becoming brighter. The young woman watched in awe as the area underneath him was suddenly covered in a circular symbol that she recognized as the sign of the Clow. Without warning, a brilliant white sphere appeared above the Clow symbol and the Clow Book appeared. Kero stood on the book as if it was a pedestal, his body still glowing gold and his voice chanting. The words were in a language that Sakura couldn't understand. Then, he spoke to her.

"Key crafted by Clow, before you stands one who wishes to become your master. Her name is Sakura. Bestow her with the ability necessary to control the Cards with the powers of the Ancients. I, Cerberus, announce her my candidate. Release!"

Out of the seal on the book, a brighter white glow shone. Along with the glow blew a strong wind that threatened to knock Sakura over. As she sheltered her face with her arms, the wind became stronger, to the point where she was afraid of being blown away. A pink glow cut through the white, forming itself into the shape of an odd-looking staff.

"Grab the staff, Sakura!" yelled Kero to her.

She struggled against the wind with all her might. It whipped at her with more force than she thought she possessed, pushing her back until she was further than before.

"Kero…I…I don't know if I can!" she called to him.

"DO YOU WANT TO FOLLOW THIS THROUGH OR NOT!?"

She was about to answer, "I don't know…" when something deep inside spoke calmly into the chaos that was her mind.

Sakura…do not doubt. For it is your destiny… 

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" she yelled loudly. With more determination than ever, she launched herself into the wind channel and struggled towards the staff. As if determined to keep her away from the key, the wind answered her challenge with equal force. But Sakura was winning. Finally, her outstretched hand closed around the staff, fingers clasping it protectively.

Immediately, the wind stopped blowing. She straightened herself and gave the wand an experimental twirl.

"I hereby proclaim you, Kinomoto Sakura, CARD CAPTOR!" Kero announced. Sakura smiled, then his words hit her like a hammer.

"CARD _CAPTOR_?"

********

Eriol smiled, his eyes shining their most mysterious shade of blue. "So, it has begun…" he said to himself quietly, feeling the great surge of magical power that flowed from the tent for a moment, before reducing back to it's almost unnoticeable pulse. There would still be a lot to come before his role, however…

"Hey! Eriol! Can you help me here?"

He turned to see Yui struggling to tie a gag over Yamazaki's mouth. The young man chuckled.

"Won't stop lying, huh?" he asked.

Yui sighed exasperatedly. "Not even that, just won't _shut up_! Also, he must have convinced half the camp that tents were first invented in the Yayoi period in a small village situated near where Modern-day Nara stands, when…"

"Traditional Yamazaki," Eriol shook his head slowly, "We'd better keep him quiet before he starts telling everyone that the custom of riding pandas began in the Ming dynasty."

"However did you guess? I suppose you knew that one already-"

Yamazaki was silenced by two eager hands shoving a large wad of cloth in his mouth.

********

Syaoran looked up from his maps with sudden urgency.

"What is it, _Captain_ Xiao Lang?" asked Chi Fu, his voice still expressing deep dislike. Syaoran let that one go.

"It's…it's nothing…" he said, looking back to his task. This seemed to satisfy Chi Fu, though the young man was by no means satisfied himself. He had just felt a gigantic surge of magical energy, but it was gone now.

This wouldn't have bothered Syaoran much, if it hadn't felt somewhat familiar…like something he had felt before.

But that was impossible. There was no way that the possibility could come to pass.

No Clow card possessed that much power. And up till now, no one did either.

Something small whispered in his mind. He dismissed it immediately, but it was there nonetheless.

Up till now… 

********

^^Well, minna, that's it for this chapter! We promise to have the next one out soon! Wai! As you can see now, this story is definitely taking a separate route from the movie, though the idea will remain the same. Once again, some scenes or lines may remain intact. ONEGAI, SPARE A REVIEW! Remember, it only takes a minute or so, and it really makes our day!

****

Soundtrack of Chapter (songs we listened to)

~_Keep Hope Alive (There is Hope)_ by The Crystal Method *TSC

~_Proximus_ by Mauro Picotto *TSC

~_Komodo_ by Mauro Picotto *TSC

~_Change the World_ by The Offspring *TSC

~_Halcyon+on+on _by Orbital *TSC 

~_Ordinary World_ by Aurora *TSC

~_Calm Before the Storm_ by Darude *TSC

*TSC= Tournament Sound Choice

Till next time, minna! We hope you've enjoyed this chapter of "Foreign Destiny" and hold our fic in enough regard to join us in the next installment! Ja ne! ~Jurei-chan and Jerry-kun 


End file.
